Fatal Four Way Love Story
by eissie-licious
Summary: It is a very crazy love story, whose involve, whose gonna give up, whose gonna stop, whose gonna conquer her heart?


What is the real deal: What happens when a student- relationship takes one level ahead? Worst of all, they even thought of getting married, and having a child? If that's shocking enough, wait 'till someone tries to get into the picture, not one person but both of them! What will happen to this fatal four- way love story? And whose this 'Ayumi', getting back with Shin? Is she a life ruiner? It is a very crazy love story, whose involve, whose gonna give up, whose gonna stop, whose gonna conquer her heart? Very important character/s from Gokusen 1 and 2 are up.

I tried my very best to come up with this, as I can say, 'crazy' idea. I know, people or readers are bored with a love triangle story, some weren't as long as it's Shinkumi pairing, haha. Anyways, I guess, this ain't bad considering it's a new idea. I tried to make a prologue at first but I ended up making this until it ends. It is like the characters are the one narrating the readers their love stories, on how they struggle for the sake of love. And also, I'm still having problems with their ages. Uhmm…I guess it's still up to you to criticize my 'different' fanfiction.

(Highlights are more on Shin, Yankumi and Hayato from the second season. Ryu was also in there but only plays a minor role.)

--

--

--

--

I'm _Yamaguchi Kumiko_, 27 years old. Ever since I was seven years old, I already dreamed of becoming a teacher. Just my like my deceased father, I want to be a guidance, to make them change, to make them reach their goals. Good thing, I was lucky enough to teach for two consecutive school years. Being a teacher is really my passion, having someone who don't believe that I can teach is really discouraging, but I tried my very best to guide my students. I'm very proud having them to graduate. I know I was with them for only three months, some are questioning me if I'm really in my right mental statement, teaching those brats that caused the whole school trouble, but I have my own ways. Ways of teaching, not just Math, but the goodness of life. I was able to succeed with my point of views and achieved the student's dreams but what about mine? I know, I have a silly crush on

Shinohara- san before and even on the past year's with the other teacher on our neighbor school. Every women's dreams: to get married. I'm 27 years old now, I should have someone to share my life with. I have a boyfriend. I'm the older lady but he always have the older views in life. It was really a shame at first, having a relationship with an immature and foolish student. I thought so too. But, I guess that's how love is for. I guess, really, love is blind. He was good looking, a very nice person and cares for his friends, he's really something. He's more than that. He's already 21 years old now. I don't care with our six-year gap. Everything just felt right.

I'm _Sawada Shin_, 21 years old. I can still remember when I was in HighSchool. 17 years old, nothing to do with my life. Before, I thought fighting is the only solution to my every problem. I was with a bunch of brats way back year 2002. Leader of the worst class of all, section 3-D. I hate teachers. We hate teachers. They only do what's best for them, never understands our feelings, our side of stories, our inner soul. I came from a very rich family, having my father as a politician. We don't get along very well, I know, that's why I moved in an apartment. I live alone. I usually does eat ramen everyday. That's my life, that's my journey, that's the Sawada Shin before, until… Until I met this weird teacher. Weird to the point that…she's simply weird. I don't know why I'm having 'smiling' moments whenever she's getting childish. I can't help glancing at her during Math class. You see, I always sleep during her period, but I was actually glancing at her. I can still remember the day we told ghost stories on her class hours, hmpphh..she just screamed on top of her lungs. I just can't help smiling at home. She changes our lives, especially my life. After we graduate, I still kept in touch with her. I also visit her at home whenever I'm free. I guess, I was really developing feelings for her. There was one time we're both fooling around in her room. She was forcing me to take a photo with her as a souvenir, using her cellphone. I refused, I told her I was camera shy. She chased me, until we're both outside her house. Everyone's asleep I should be going that night, but I was having fun. She won and the shot was successfully saved in her phone, we have a close-up photo, cheeks of ours pushing together, smiling. That's the time I kissed her. I kissed her under that starry night. She kissed me back. We both let go, her cheeks were blushing. I told her: I Love You, Kumiko. She stared at me and said, "This ain't gonna work out." She left me outside, alone. I just decided to go home and bury my feelings to my pillow. I tried to sleep, and I guess she does too but I'm restless.

**KUMIKO**

There was one time I like to have a picture of him in my cellphone. Haha, I chased him until I got what I wanted. I can still remember our cheeks pushing to each other. Then suddenly, he kissed me without warning. That's the time I finally realized what he felt for me. I wasn't myself that moment, so I kissed him back. Having two unsuccessful crushes with a police officer and a teacher, yes, I think that's the effect. His lips were really soft. I even wonder if how many girls experienced such affection. But I felt, I'm the first one. He said 'I Love you, Kumiko' to me. I was back with my own self, I just thought this ain't gonna work out. I left him alone that very night. I was in bed, but I can't sleep. Suddenly, my phone rang. I flipped it up and it was Shin who was calling. I again saw our picture, I forgot that I made it into my wallpaper. I was hesitating if I'm gonna answer it or not. I really felt awkwardness. I eventually answer his call. I can tell the awkwardness from his voice, I just thought to speak with him casually, as if nothing has happened. He asked me if I was still awake, I obviously answered with a simple, "Hai". He asked me out on a date. I accepted it. I actually don't have feelings for him that very night, but I'm starting to have. I guess this date can be the way to clear everything between us. I look for an excuse to hang up quickly. I told him, I was near sleeping. He understands it. I just don't know what will gonna happen tomorrow, I guess I should dump him.

**SHIN**

I successfully asked her out on a date. I can tell that she wasn't willing to go, she was forced. It almost broke my heart. But I can't give up on her, I already told my feelings. I know her response to that is negative. I waited for her. I tried my very best to graduate, for her to be happy, for her to fulfill her lifelong dreams. I did very well, she was damn happy. She taught at Kurogin Gakuin in year 2005. I saw the latest 'class of mischief'. In my dismay, Yabuki Hayato, 19 years old, the leader of class 3-D in Kurogin was also building feelings for her. I heard that she only taught at that academy for three months. I wonder how Hayato possibly built feelings for her, just knowing her for only three months. I just smiled. I shouldn't have asked that in my mind. Me, Sawada Shin, also did the impossible thing to a possible one. And how come I built feelings for her, too, for such a short time? He wasn't able to tell Yankumi his feelings, that makes me higher than him. But actions speak louder than words. I just don't think Yankumi was that stupid not knowing such things.

**KUMIKO**

I simply wasn't happy going out on a date with my previous student. Is he that dumb enough? I didn't even prepare that much. I just wore a simple sneakers and the clothes I usually wear during classes. I formed my hair into two pigtails. I'm going to make these things clear with him. I know I wasn't able to get a love life, but still, I'm not desperate enough to grab this opportunity just to have a boyfriend. I didn't tell my henchmen and grandfather about this. I simply lied to them, I told them that I'm going to apply for a teaching job at a nearby school. They bit the idea, even wishes me a good luck. I was on my way to the park, on the other side of Tokyo, Japan. I guess, I was really thinking of the situation last night, that I bumped into a post. I met with him. He just stared at me. He then approached me, slowly.

"Kumiko, thank you for coming." Isn't he hesitating enough to call me by my first name? How dare he.

--

--

--

--

We decided to eat on a bakeshop. I ordered a chocolate cake, he ordered blue berry cheese cake. Until that, I wasn't really speaking. I know, he understands me, he respected me. Until he broke the ice and opened a conversation. He told me that it was really true. His feelings for me is definitely true. I was busy eating the chocolate cake, crumbs of it was left on the side of my mouth. He wiped it off with a tissue. You can tell that I totally blushed and my heart was pounding like crazy. I looked at him behind my spectacles, I can see his inner souls, his feelings. Then, I burst into a giggle. "You also has crumbs on the side of your mouth." I wiped it off with a tissue. I really can't stop giggling. He smiled too. I blushed. What's up with me? Am I falling for him? We started to get rid of the silence and awkwardness. We laughed really hard during that moment. I almost felt like crying for laughing. Then suddenly, he touched my hand.

"I'm sorry for my actions last night…I didn't mean to shock you."

I was speechless. I stared at him and even put my other hand on top of his.

"I will see…"

I quickly exit the bakeshop, he followed me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Let's see what this love will be going through." Said Kumiko.

I walked passing him. I really didn't know what I was saying that time. But I enjoyed our date. Couple of hours, darkness started to spread the sky. He decided to walked me home. He even holds my hand. I felt his affection. I really hoped that it will lasts long. I really can't believe that we arrived home so quickly. The moment he said goodnight and turned his back to walk away, I shouted at him.

"Baka! Let's have a souvenir photo."

Shin was closer to Yankumi this time. He kissed me in the cheeks, then voila! That's the shot. We told our 'good nights'. I just can't really stop looking at that photo. We actually looked like a couple.

Many days passed by, I decided to do something different. I guess, I was really that bored that I decided to make some chocolates **(A/N I get this idea from one episode of Gokusen 2 wherein Yankumi made chocolates for Valentine's day).** Shin suddenly arrived at my house. He brought flowers. He was wondering what the heck I'm doing. I told him I'm gonna make some chocolates. He said that he will helped me. Minutes passed, he put an apron and a cute pink bandana. I can't help laughing. I thought maybe he can't just let people stare at him that's why he forced me to do the same thing. My grandfather and my henchmen were watching us while doing those chocolates. I was about to stir the liquid chocolate when suddenly Shin tapped my right shoulder. I looked at that side. His finger are ready to touch my cheeks, I didn't actually expect that.

"Baka."

Now, my cheeks were filled with a pointed chocolate. I asked him why he did such thing. I yelled at him, almost in my Yakuza form but he did it again and 'Baka' to me pointing his chocolate dipped finger on my left side cheek. He was laughing. So, we played around. I chased him again, to get revenge. But I was laughing. I was happy. Then, suddenly he put his hands on the sack of the flour and pushed his hands on my face. I looked really ridiculous. I have chocolates and flour all over my face. He was really cute. I did that very same thing and he chased me, again. He caught me. He suddenly hugged me from behind then kissed my right cheek. I felt like a baby being caressed by an adult. I touched his hugging arms around my waist to show my growing affection towards him. I was smiling and blushing. I faced him and hugged him. He kissed my forehead, but I just stared at him. I finally have the guts to tell him that I love him. He eventually kissed my lips. It was so sweet. I can taste the chocolate from his mouth. We hold back and stared at grandfather who was holding camera. "Grandpa?" He flashed the camera. We just giggled, and I kissed his cheeks. I embraced him to show my happiness. Now, that picture was displayed in my room. I'm actually looking at it at this very moment.

**SHIN**

Kumiko and I have a wonderful relationship. My other friends way back highschool years didn't know a thing. I guess, I will just keep this as a secret. I visit her house everyday. We even have a long conversation in her room. We were talking about getting married and what will be our child's name be. She was awkward with the idea. I thought, she was thinking that I'm thinking very early about our future, knowing that we're only a couple for almost one month. She told me to be serious with my life. I just laughed at her serious statement. We go on dates and phoned each other once in a while. 'She' is my Kumiko. One time, we're about to go to our date when she bumped on her previous student, Yabuki Hayato. I was familiar with his face since I visited her class once. I really can tell that he really likes my girlfriend. Kumiko was forcing me to go on a lunch with him. Mingle with him. When asked if Kumiko already has a love life, she proudly said that I'm his boyfriend. I can tell that he was surprised. I know, I already have my girl of my dreams, but I see what will be this relationship if rivals still has their hearts on my Kumiko. Kumiko still doesn't know about Hayato having affection towards her. But I really sense that there is, really.

**YABUKI HAYATO**

I'm _Yabuki Hayato_, 19 years old. It was still fresh from my mind the day I graduated. She's odd. Haha, that teacher. That geeky teacher. I really can't believe that I will fall for her. She already has a boyfriend, his name was Sawada Shin, her previous student. I don't know what does she sees on that guy. I was able to visit Yankumi's house but, I was always holding back seeing the both of them being happy. I admit, I really do love girls. I'm not a playboy but I think my first one's aren't serious. That Yamaguchi was really something. My three months with her is precious. I really act like I own the universe, that I can beat all of them easily. She changed my life. She changed me. After the graduation, I always hanged out at her place. The people there are very nice, always ready to help. I felt really comfortable in that house. I visit her almost everyday till I saw one night the situation between Sawada and Yankumi. Sawada kissed my Kumiko. I just turned my back, and I even thought of giving her up. Wait, I'm giving up? She still doesn't know what I felt for her. But now it has a barrier. How can I tell her that, "I Love Her". I guess, this dream will just stay a dream. One time I was riding a bus, then I spotted Sawada. We ended up seating side by side. He asked me about Kumiko. I just can't help telling the truth. We have a conversation, man-to-man. He told me that Kumiko's happy with him. I just told him that what matters to me is her happiness, then he arrived at his stop. I just stared at his back. After a couple of minutes, I arrived at my stop. I'm on my way to my friend, Ryu's house. Ryu was my bestfriend since childhood. We have conflicts before, but that's the past. He even admitted to me one time that he also like Kumiko. I just buried the idea and decided not to take it seriously, but he was damn serious. What's up with this guys?

**ODAGIRI RYU**  
One day, I just simply realized that, "Damn, I love that four eyed freak." Hayato told me about their relationship. I guess, I was the weakest among my two rivals. As if they knew I was loving her. I'm _Odagiri Ryu_, yes, I'm rich. I'm the son of a Chairman. He even assured me that I can graduate even not going to school. My classmates think of me as a VIP. Teachers treat me as one, but I decided to do things my way. Yabuki Hayato was my bestfriend. I can still remember the time he finally admits that he likes Kumiko. I even punched him on the face. He just smiled and told me that he wasn't gonna compete against me. Just go with the flow. Hearing his story about Sawada and Kumiko made me mad. I was able to saw Sawada on my 3-D situation. Yes, he was good looking. But for me, he is simply arrogant, a bastard, a spoiled brat. I also heard that he is very rich. Son of a business man, if I'm not mistaken. Way back, I actually kissed Kumiko. We saw each other one time in a bar. She was very drunk. I volunteered to carry her all the way to her house. I laid her down on her bed, I started to think ahead of me. This is my only chance, I thought. So, I kissed her quickly. It was different. It was heavenly. I slept that night thinking of her. I told Hayato about it, and it was his turn to punch me. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have done that.

**KUMIKO**

I can still remember those lips. I was completely right, it was Ryu. I touched my lips, I just hope Shin wouldn't know about this. I'm not foolish. I know that Ryu and Hayato has feelings for me. I was just that good to hide my knowledge about it. The way Ryu kissed me and the way Hayato treats me…it was so obvious. I even sometimes looked in the mirror, and try to noticed myself. I wasn't that pretty. What was it that makes them go crazy over me? No, that was too much. I remember, when I was having bad times, Hayato was by my side. I was crying on his shoulders. But I refused his affections. I dumped him. I guess, I wasn't willing in a student –teacher relationship. But, I was being unfair. I mean, I was in love with Shin, his my life now. Yes, Hayato still visits my house whenever Shin has doing something. So was Ryu, when Hayato and Shin wasn't there at all. I guess, I wasn't being faithful to my boyfriend. I'm a friendly girl, I guess it wasn't my fault. Days passes by, I told myself that I should set my eyes on my boyfriend. To be a faithful and loyal lover. But…**_Once, I tripped over on a rock on my way to the grocery store. My face was hit hard on the land. My side cheek bleeds. He saw me and gave me attendance. I thought that it was nothing at all, but I also sprained my ankle. He piggy back me on our way to my house. I told him over and over again that I'm fine, but he refused to put me down. We're both on my room. He got closer to me, wiping the blood streaming from my cheek. We both have an eye to eye contact. He even got closer than that, he stared at me for a couple of seconds and he kissed me. I did my best to refuse but, I just can't. He confessed his feelings to me. Shin was all along outside my room listening to our conversation. I felt guilty. I chased him but it was impossible. Then suddenly, tears streamed down my eyes. Hayato wiped it off. I told him that it was time to go and I also thank him for the things he has done to me. The moment he left, I phoned Shin. "Shin…". _**

**SHIN**

I can't help but to beat Hayato up. We met in a chaotic place. I beat the living hell out of him. He wasn't fighting back. He just kept blabbering about how he loves Kumiko, and how can it be better if he is the one by his side. He even told about Ryu, which made me really mad. I decided to end this nonsense, and go visit Kumiko. At first, she wasn't that willing to talk to me, but I keep on pointing my side of story. I can tell she's crying on that other side of the door. I really felt bad and lonely. I decided to go in, to hug her. She looked at me, and I stared back at her. I can feel the wetness of her tears in my back.

**KUMIKO**

I cried with all my might. Yes, I was able to wet his clothes in the back. I was really feeling guilty with myself.

But he just left. I chased him with all my might. I tried to walk with a sprained ankle, but I wasn't able to move that much. I just keep on crying. I didn't mean to respond to Hayato's kiss. Am I being unfaithful to him? I tried to tell him my story but he refused to hear it. According to him, I really didn't need to explain and that scenario was enough. I can feel he was jealous, no, he was mad. I know him. I know his attitude. He always has this 'poker- faced' expression but this time it was really different.

**SHIN**

I can't believe I was actually shedding tears. I thought…I thought she loves me. Am I that numb? Days passed by and we tried to sort things out, but we always end up arguing. I really can't count on how many times I made her cry. We finally realized that we should break up. It will be for the better of our relationship.

**KUMIKO**

Student will always stay as a student. I risked myself for this relationship. I guess, This really won't worked out, just like I guessed before. Haha, that bastard, he gave me restless nights. Sometimes, I want to cry but I just can't. I guess my tears stopped pouring out. I decided to delete our memories. Start a new life. Grandfather was always there beside me. He told me to be strong. Yeah, I guess I was really weak when it comes to love. I always caught a glimpse of him in the bus station. I just tried not to ride in a bus with him. Months passed by, I decided to work to Korea. One of my friends there suggested that I should teach at one of Korea's prestigious school. I decided to grab the opportunity. I mean, I can eventually start my life all over again, as if…as if… nothing happened.

I heard that Shin had moved on and was back with his ex- girlfriend, Ayumi.

That adds to my weighing problems. Yes, I guess, they are actually back together. I even saw them, dating. Yes, dating, on that same bakeshop. As I try to look at him, I can sense that he wasn't by himself. Ayumi, yes, I met her before, but I never really knew he was Shin's ex- girlfriend.

**SHIN**

One time, my ex- girlfriend, Ayumi visited me in my apartment. And as usual, she still is 'like before'. I asked her what does she wants, she answered, "You."

I was surprised. What is she thinking? She dumped me before, she exchange me for popularity. I let her inside my apartment for a while and suddenly she hugged me and kissed me. I refused but I just can't? Am I doing the same thing Kumiko does to get even with her? I was not with myself so, I kissed her passionately. We got back together after hearing her sudden break up with her boyfriend. Still, I really wasn't myself that much.

**AYUMI**

I'm _Yoshida Ayumi_, 20 years old. I'm studying at an all girls private school near Shirokin Gakuin before. I'm popular, rich and beautiful, but before that I was just somebody. Students call me names, teases me about my body figure and they even sometimes don't hang out with me because I can't treat them with clothes or food. One night, one month before the start of school, my oh-so- called friends forced me to hang out with this guy. He's nasty, rude and, oh, scary. We met in a bar. I felt really scared. My classmates are gone and they left me with him. When I got a chance, I ran as fast as I could, but unfortunately, he caught me. I was screaming on top of my lungs then suddenly….suddenly 'he' arrives. He punched him, he caught my hand, pulled me and we ran as quickly as possible. When he noticed that it was safe enough, he introduced himself to me. I felt awkward, he's really good looking, and I'm just…I'm just...that Ayumi. He smiled at me and he noticed that my right leg below was bleeding. He asked me if I was okay, I said that yes, I am. But he didn't just stood there, he suddenly carried me. I can feel his body's warmth. What is really his intention? We arrived at his apartment and he laid me to his sofa. He wrapped it with band aid.

"I still…I still haven't introduce myself, haven't I?" I asked.

He looked at me, smiled, then he continued healing my bleeding leg.

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi. Nice to meet you. And thanks for your help."

He still kept quiet but me? I kept on blushing 'cause he kept on smiling.

"Done!" he said.

"Don't try to push yourself. I can…I can help you to go back to your house. So I can assure that you're gonna be safe."

"No, no! That is too much. I can…I can walk now, see? Arigato! I won't forget this day." I protested.

'And I won't forget you.' I said mentally.

As weeks passes by, I'm starting to get developed with 'him'. We always go on date. I met his friends, and they are all great. He even gave me a necklace on my birthday, and the best of all, he confessed his feelings to me, and we're officially a couple. School days are on, and we still see each other. My other classmates are getting mad at me for hooking Shirokin's most popular guy. I guess I'm on the upper part of the world after all. Other weeks passed by and my other flirtatious classmates started hanging out with me. I guess, they want to get closer to my boyfriend or maybe, they want us to break up. I started to dress like them, act like them, be like them. I'm the school's number one student and as moments passes by I can tell that I'm getting down and down. I really don't care, I'm popular, I'm with the most popular girls in the school, I'm the queen Bee. Shin, for me, is like a servant. What I want, he gets it for me. My friends started to transform me, from 'that' Ayumi to the most popular, most beautiful and the richest girl in the academy. Stroke of luck, I guess. My dad's business started to get higher responses and due to that, I get what I want. Ami, my other friend, suggested that I should get a decent boyfriend, not a bastard from Shirokin. It can add to my popularity, according to her. So, I dumped Shin. And till that day, he stopped bugging me.

"Shin, I guess this relationship is not working after all. I mean, I'm popular and rich, and your…uhmmm…somebody. You should get a girl from your level. Goodbye." I said simple to him.

He stares at me madly and then turned around. At that time, I really didn't know that he was the son of a politician. Stupid me! I freed the big fish! I started to hang out with my new boyfriend, and according to some, Shin didn't look for other girl.

**HAYATO**

I should be happy that Kumiko and Shin broke up. But, above all, I really felt bad. I actually got a chance to talk to Sawada. He said that, Kumiko is all mine, and I should be really happy. Is he serious? As far as I know, he doesn't care for her anymore. What's up with him? But, I always have the chance to get a glimpse of Yankumi. I can tell that she's very lonely. I passed up with her one time, she was surprised with my sudden appearance. He said 'Hello' to me. She stopped at her tracks, I just decided to have a drink with her in a nearby bar. She simply agrees. She told me everything. She even hits me on my head and replied…

"Why you! Haha, what's up with you. I should have refused that stupid kiss."

"Yankumi."

"Don't 'Yankumi' me. I guess, love is just like that. I shouldn't do that to Shin and, you shouldn't kissed me."

"Do you still love him?" I asked, knowing I can't get a serious answer due to her drunkness.

"Don't asked…hic.. such rude questions, Hayato. Haha…I'm…hic.. just stupid, am I?"

She finally slept in the table. I guess, If any other guy would gotten her innocence, maybe…maybe…something bad might happen. A possible sexual assault. I just thought really hard and came up with a good idea. I'm not naïve and numb, I just thought, I can still work everything out.

**SHIN**

I heard a sudden knocked from my apartment's door. I was surprised seeing Hayato with…with…Kumiko. I asked him why he brought her to my apartment. He simply replied with, "Worked it out. You know what you should do." He handed me the sleeping Kumiko. I laid her down my bed. She was…drunk. I decided to get a face towel and a cold water to wipe her reddening face. I stared at her while wiping her face and felt really guilty. I should have…I should have listen to her in the first place.

I shouldn't got back with Ayumi. You're so stupid, Shin! He said mentally.

**KUMIKO**

I was surprised when I woke up the next day in my…ex-boyfriend's…apartment? Shocks! My head is hurting. I shouldn't be here in the first place. And by the way, why am I here? What happened? Am I dreaming?

Suddenly, he just appeared.

**SHIN**

"I got the news from someone, are you really…really going to Korea?" I asked, awkardly.

Her reply was a 'yes'.

I was just thankful that she didn't scream at that time, which she normally does on several occasions. Now I know that, this conversation was serious to begin with.

**KUMIKO**

I also asked him, "Did you get back with…with Ayumi?" not looking at him directly.

Same tone, same reply.

I was near crying again. I said SHUT UP to my mind. I guess, I was really getting crazy. I thought, Kumiko, this is only love. You love and you get hurt. That's how you play it. But…but…I was really hurt. I saw our pictures, our memories, together in his apartment. Suddenly, tears started to stream down my eyes. I can tell he was hurt. I cried silently. If this is love should be, I guess I don't want it anymore.

"Love…" I started in a calm and silent tone.

"should be blissful, should be happy, should have stayed as 'love' till the very end."

"Love," I continued, staring at the thin air.

"above all is risky."

"But, Shin." This time looking at him in the eye.

"I risked my life with you for this 'love', for this stupid 'love'."

"But now, it's only giving me heartbreaks and never ending tears. How come it ended this way, huh? Come to think of it sometime."

I finally grabbed my jacket and faced him, looked at him in the eye and I finally said.

"I thank you for trusting me, for loving me. I hope you experienced the rightful love with Ayumi and hopefully, I can find someone. Let's just…let's just bury everything. Let me start my life, again. Start your life again with Ayumi, also.

He replied, "Kumiko."

I brushed by his side. I walked towards the door and exit his place as soon as possible. I closed my eyes and tears can't stop falling again. I was crying like a child. I guess, I guess this is a goodbye. Goodbye and Thank you, Shin, for brightening my life.

**RYU**

I heard it alright. I guess this secret love will stay as a secret love, forever. I should have been there by her side. I felt completely useless. Hearing the story from Hayato, yes, she loves Shin. I want to beat up Hayato for kissing Kumiko, but, if I was in his place, I can actually do what he did. And I actually did. Oh, crap! This life is getting senseless and useless. I guess, I shouldn't try anymore. I don't want to ruin any happy relationship, even if it means heartbreaks. Is it appropriate to say, 'Goodbye Kumiko'?

**KUMIKO**

I ended up crying almost the whole day at home. Grandfather can't blame me for it. Sawada Shin is my first true love. Sometimes, I don't even eat, I just locked myself in my room. I even try shopping for the first time just to forget him, but it was completely useless. Tomorrow, I will be going to Korea. Tomorrow, I will forget about him, and tomorrow, I will start all over again.

--shushxshush--

A/N That's a sad ending. Shin and Yankumi still haven't been back together yet. Worst of all, the story left us with Hayato & Ryu giving up Yankumi, Yankumi being alone and Shin with Ayumi. That's not right isn't it? It ended with heartbreaks and tears. Let me just hear what you want to say about this story. If it is really possible, I might come up with a great idea and ended up writing the part 2. But still, I wasn't able to think of what will happen next. It depends…it still depends on your reviews.


End file.
